Monster how should I feel?
by DeviAideen
Summary: "It was over and we had lost…" In an alternate Universe the Battle at Hogwarts was lost. Hermione and Luna where the only ones left after the rest have met their demise. When they are caught by Draco, Luna gives up her freedom for Hermione's. Now she is trapped with a monster. Draco/Luna. Dark story Warning: Violence, Domestic Abuse and rape.
1. His little whispers

**Chapter One: His little Whispers **

_A/N: This is an Alternative ending to Deathly Hallows. Basically Harry never came back to life and Voldemort won. I own nothing sadly but the plot which I came up with in my sick little mind. The chapter titles are the lyrics to the Song "Monster" By Meg and Dia. _

It was over and we had lost. Harry had been lost at the battle of Hogwarts. It was not long before Ron met his demise as well. Hermione and I had been running for a year. As far as we knew we were the only ones left. Both the Order and Dumbledore army where gone within the first 6 months. Thanks to Hermione's cleverness though we had been able to survive. Since it was tracked we were unable to use magic and had to survive only on our instincts. We had a small tent and Hermione's magical bag. There was one other thing that we had been able to obtain, something that often saved our lives, it was Harry's cloak. Hermione refused to tell me how she got it but all that mattered was that we had it. There had been many times we sat huddled together under the cloak while Death Eaters ransacked our tent. We had to hunt or steal food to get by but we were still able to manage. That was the life we had lived, until it all changed.

It started off as just another normal day, until Hermione told me what day it was. "It's been one year" She said softly as she ran her fingers over the invisibility cloak. I looked at Hermione. She looked much older than her 18 years. The little food we had took its toll on both of us and the bags under her eyes from no sleep simply aged her face more. I felt a pang hit my heart. Even though I had lost my father I did not have much to lose, Hermione had lost everything. She had lost the boy she loved, her best friend, her family, everything.

"We have to do this for them" She continued looking up at me. We were more than just wandering in the forest, we had a goal. After Harry had fallen, Britain became lost to Voldemort, but he had stopped there. He left the other countries alone allowing the muggles in them to continue on in ignorant bliss. The other magical communities in the world would not dare attack knowing as long as they stayed out of his business, he would stay out of theirs. Our goal was to cross the border and to get out of Britain for good. Try to start a life for ourselves somewhere else, in another country.

Hermione gave me a sad smile as she placed the cloak over her shoulders. She declared that she was going out for fire wood and pulled the hood over her face. Our tent had a fireplace with a magical filter to hide the smoke. It had saved our lives during the bitter cold winter. I watched the tent flap close and I knew she was gone. I looked into the flame of a small lamp that sat on the table. I could hardly believe that it had been a year. I could remember it like it was yesterday. I never was really sure how Hermione had been able to get us out of there. I remember her grabbing my hand and pulling me under the cloak before apperating out of Hogwarts.

My thoughts where cut short by a scream, Hermione's scream. I jumped up running to the door of the tent. That was when I heard his voice.

"Well if it isn't the Mud-blood Granger" Draco Malfoy's cold voice said with mild amusement. "We have been looking everywhere for you Granger. You have been able to avoid us for a very long time."

I heard my heart pounding in my ears as I stood at the door of the tent. I held my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I couldn't just leave her out there. I tried to think of a plan when I heard Malfoy continue to speak. "Maybe I won't turn her into Voldemort. I always had such a fancy for her. Maybe I should make her my personal play thing"

Without thinking I burst out of the tent. "Leave her alone!" I screamed. I was only free for a second before I was grabbed from behind. I saw Crabbe holding Hermione around the waist and Draco standing in front of her. I could only guess that Goyle had me.

A sly smile spread across Draco's lips. "Well how perfect is this," He said as he walked towards me. "Mud-blood Granger and Loony Lovegood." He ran his finger along my face.

"Leave her alone!" I said again looking dead into his cold eyes.

"But that would be no fun" Draco smirked, he turned his back to me and walked back to Hermione "You see I have been very lonely and I need a plaything. Not to mention that you will be free to go once you are turned it. Voldemort has declared that all Purebloods are free no matter which side they were on. Past debts have been forgiven for all of pure blood. You have nothing to fear Miss Loony. Your friend here on the other hand…"

My head was reeling. Me be free? I was sure that I would have been killed soon as I was turned over to Voldemort.. My head was still reeling from that before I was able to put two and two together about Hermione.

Draco ran his finger along her neckline "It's too bad I have always preferred blondes…" he let his hand dip down towards her breasts.

"Then take me instead" I had not even had the chance to think the words before they were out of my mouth. Draco turned to look at me his face full of surprise. I knew there was no way he would decline. He had come on to me once many years before in the halls of Hogwarts. I had turned him down but he promised that he would have me one day.

"Really Lovegood?" He asked walking back to me. "You would give up your freedom for this Mudblood?"

"On one condition." I said holding my chin high. "You not only let Hermione go but you give her safe passage out of the country and to a Muggleborn safe one. And you must swear it with an Unbreakable Vow"

"Luna, No!" Hermione yelled before Crabbe covered her mouth.

A smile covered Draco's lips. "Done, Goyle let her go"

I felt my arms being released and Goyle stepped into view. He was just as ugly as the last time I had seen him. Draco looked at Goyle who pulled out his wand. Draco grabbed my wrist with his hand as Goyle spoke "Do you Draco Malfoy swear that you will give Hermione Granger safe passage as long as Luna Lovegood swears herself to you?"

"This I vow" he said looking deep into my eyes with a smirk. I felt the burning in my wrist as I looked down at our hands. Draco laced his fingers through mine and refused to let go. "Take her to the Ministry of Magic in America" I looked up at Hermione who had tears in her eyes, this was the last thing I saw before I felt the familiar sensation of Apperation.

_A/N: This chapter seems a little slow but I hope for things to get better_

_Also I cannot remember wither Luna was a pureblood or not. I am pretty sure she was since both her mother and father where magical but no matter what I made her one for the sake of this story _

_Feedback is much appreciated. _


	2. Love me Love me that's all that I ask

**Chapter Two: "Love me; love me that's all I ask for"**

_A/N: A friend of mine was so kind to let me know that yes Luna is a Pure blood. Well I thank her for that! I also wanted to give a shout out to Meganlovesjb her hauntingly amazing story "Beautiful Beast" is what inspired me to write again. If you enjoy Beauty and the Beast you should check her story out. _

_Also I cannot always promise that updates will be this fast but I promise I will try. I am currently an EMT-B student which requires a total of 10 hours of class a week, 5 hours of homework and 2 hours of tests also next month I will be doing my ride alongs but I have high hopes for this story so I will update as much as possible _

_At any rate I have rambled enough, now on to chapter two_

We landed at the gates of a large Manor. A cold, black steel set of gates stood before us. Malfoy wasted no time dragging me through them and up the drive. I looked at the lush green lawn that ran along the driveway. It was manicured and well kept. The house that stood before us was large; its pointed grey roof seemed dull against the bright colors of the setting sun. I looked over the full house wondering if he lived her alone. I could hardly imagine him still living with his parents.

Malfoy pushed through the front door and yelled out, "Abigail!" As we can come through the entrance of the house I had been looking at our hands, amazed by the contrast. His pale hands were clean and well kept, his nails short and the skin soft. My hands were dirty, my nails were jagged and the undersides filled with dirt. My hands were callused from the year in the forest. The only thing that was similar about the two was the new scar from the vow.

I broke my eyes away from our hands and looked up at the entrance hall. The place was well kept with a dark black and emerald theme. I had never been in such an extravagant looking place, now such a place was my prison. I watched a small mousy woman come running through a side door. She was dressed in servants' robes and her brown hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. She was defiantly someone that you would call "plain"

I was brought back to the present when I heard Malfoy's voice. "This is Luna" He tucked a dirty strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. "She is now mine." I couldn't help but notice that this phrase seemed to not even faze the young woman. "Now I am already late but I must take care of some things with her quickly then I must be off to the celebration. We shall be in my study and we shall not be disturbed until I call for you. In the meantime draw a bath find her some suitable clothing and start some supper for her." With that I was dragged from the room and up a flight of stairs.

We went up the stairs and down a hall before turning down another hall. I became dizzy and lost very quickly. Finally Malfoy opened a door and we walked into what I was guessing was his study. A large cherry wood desk sat in front of large picture window. The walls were a dark almost black wood and the carpet was thick and green. Malfoy pretty much threw me into a chair at his desk before he came to sit behind it. He interlaced his fingers and sat looking at me for a minute. It was at that time I got a good chance to look at him.. His hair was still its platinum blonde color but he no longer slicked it back. Instead his chin length hair simply hung around his face framing his sharp jawline and clean shaven face. He was dressed simply in black dress robes very similar to what Snape used to wear. He reached his hand to try and take mine so I pulled my hand away. Malfoy sighed and pushed his chair back before standing up. He turned his back to me looking out the window.

"You now belong to be Luna, wither you like it or not." He said "You volunteered for this. I want you to always remember that. You could have gone on your merry way and let this be Granger but you didn't. I assure you she is safe. Golye will send post when he has returned. She will have a good life in America. They care not about blood there and with her brains she will do very well." He turned back and faced me. He slowly walked over and behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "There is only a few things I want from you Luna obey me I won't ask you to do much but when I do you must listen. But above this I want something else" He leaned down and whispered into my ear "Love me Luna. I have loved you for years and I want nothing much but the same in return." He swept my hair over my shoulder and I shuttered.

He stood up straight sighing again before he reached into his robes pulling out his wand. He placed the tip of his wand around my throat and muttered something. I felt something appear around my neck and I reached up to touch it. It was a velvet collar about an inch thick with a ring hanging from the center. "This marks you as mine. It cannot be removed ever it will not get wet so do not worry about that."

Malfoy returned to sit at his desk. "Now let us simply go over the rules. You are to use no magic, you will have no wand but I see you have been living without one anyway. Every morning you are to rise, dress and join me for breakfast unless otherwise specified. You bathe every day. Make-up is your choice but you are to keep your hair long and your nails well kept. Anything you need you can ask for. You may only call me Sir, Master or Draco. You are to never call me Malfoy. To begin with you may not leave your room. If you are good you will get privileges. You will speak when spoken to, and you will obey me at all times. Am I clear?"

He looked at me with his dark eyes and I started right back shooting daggers at him. He stood up and walked behind me before grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. My tangled hair was caught in his fingers and tears sprang to my eyes. "Yes" I said meekly

Malfoy pulled harder saying, "What was that? Answer me properly"

"Yes…Sir" I cried and Malfoy let go.

He straightened out his robes and called out the door for Abigail. He turned to me and said, "I have no doubt that I will be tired tomorrow from the festivities. So you do not have to worry about joining me for breakfast. You will be brought your food to your room" and with that he was gone.

I reached up again to touch my collar before I heard Abigail enter the room. She didn't say anything simply lead me though the Manor and to a large room. There was a king sized four-poster bed. The room was large. A fireplace sat between two black doors. On either side of the bed sat black side tables both topped with lamps. The walls where white and the floor was black marble.

I looked at the floor thinking about how cold that floor must be. Almost if she read my mind Abigail said, "Its enchanted you never have to worry about it being cold. Now if you will please strip. The bathroom is through the first door, the second door is your closet. There is not much in there at the moment but there will be more tomorrow. I must go check the soup but I will be back." She left though the door and the lock clicked before I heard the sound of her footsteps fading.

I pulled of my shoes and my dirty clothes allowing them to simply fall on the floor. I sighed and entered the bathroom door. The bathroom was white with white marble floor. There was a double sink vanity, and a separate side room with a toilet. The bathtub was huge, roughly the size of a 6 person hot tub and deep enough that when I sat in it I was sure I could not see over the side. The whole room was filled with steam from the hot bath.

I dipped by toe in the water before slipping fully in. I rested my head back on the built in pillow and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but feel every muscle in my body relax. I couldn't remember the last time I had a bath especially a hot one. Hermione and I bathed in the rivers or sponge bathed using lukewarm water from the stove. I slipped my head under the water allowing my hearing to be muffled and let out my breath. How easily would it be to simply kill myself? Just not come up for air but then I thought about Hermione. Would he go back on his word since I was no longer there to serve him? Would he go get Hermione and turn her in for the reward or worse make her take my place?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. I pulled my head above the water just in time to hear Abigail say, "Your clothing is set on the bed, your soup is on the side table. If you need anything there is a bell in the drawer of your side table. Simply ring it and I will be here."

Before I could respond I heard the door to my room shut and lock again. I sighed and decided to start cleaning myself. There was a small shelf within reach of the tub filled with expensive looking bottles of shampoo, conditioner and soap. I picked out several bottles and shampooed my hair, washed my body and conditioned. I scrubbed under my nails and shaved my legs. By the time I pulled myself out of the warm bath, the water was so dirty it had turned grey. I wrapped myself in a thick fluffy towel and pressed the drain button on the tub.

I entered my room noticing that now it was dark and my old clothing on the floor was gone. I walked over to the bed. It was covered in a silk comforter and more pillows then I had ever seen in my life. I noticed an ankle length silk nightgown sitting on the bed. I touched the soft fabric and let out another sigh. It was then I noticed the soup. I climbed into bed and grabbed the bowl ignoring the spoon I drank it straight down. I had been so hungry and the soup easily filled me up.

I then placed the bowl on the side table, stood dried my body with the towel and pulled on the silk night gown. I noticed one of the walls was all windows In the middle of this wall sat a vanity. I walked over finding a hair brush. I sat in the chair and slowly brushed my tangled hair as I looked out the window. Darkness had completely fallen but the moon was full and bright in the sky. The window overlooked the front of the house. I noticed in the corner of the lawn there was a garden with a small water fall which filled into a small pound. A few white ducks sat on the surface of the water.

I was watching the ducks when I saw the first reflection in the water of a bright explosion. I looked up and noticed fireworks streaking across the sky. One firework wrote out the words "The boy-who-lived is dead!" Another quickly followed with "We have won!" Tears threated to spill from my eyes as the scene of Harry's last moments was projected into the sky. I tossed the brush down onto the vanity and yanked the curtains closed. I crawled into bed as hot tears spilled down my cheeks. I clicked off the light thinking I would not be able to sleep but my tears quickly subsided and I slipped into a deep dreamless sleep like I had not had in a very long time.


	3. He battered his fists to feel something

**Chapter Three: He battered his tiny fists to feel something**

_a/n: Not much to say today. I made a cover for the story if you would like to check it out go to: _

_ .com[slash] art [slash] Monster[dash] How[dash] should [dash] I [dash] feel [dash] 357963309_

_Obviously replace the dots slashing and dashing with their correct thing._

_Also I had a few questions in the comments so I am going to answer them _

_Yes we will get to Hermione again _

_And the cloak well that is a surprise but you will see it again as well. _

I awoke the next morning to Abigail pulling the blinds open. I pulled the blanket over my head, unwilling to get up. It had been so long since I had been able to sleep in a bed and I was actually enjoying it despite where I was. I closed my eyes keeping my breathing slow and steady. I needed more sleep but I was not going to get it. Abigail was shaking me and saying "Master Malfoy says it is time for you to rise. Clothing has been laid next to your vanity. Make sure your hair is freshly brushed as well as you put on perfume. Breakfast in on the side table."

Abigail left and I pulled myself up. The only thing that had made me get up was the growl of my stomach at the sound of food. I looked at the side table at my breakfast. Three eggs Sunny side up, 2 pieces of toast and bacon. I blinked several times. It was my favorite breakfast prepared the way I wanted. There was no way that it just happened to be that way. Was it possible that Malfoy remembered that from school? I shook my head and started eating. I was only able to get through one egg before I was full. The year of very little food had caused my stomach to shrink.

I left the rest of my food on my side table and got out of bed. Time to get ready for my first day in this hell. I walked over to the vanity. There was a pair of black robes sitting there. I touched them and they were soft velvet, these robes that he expected to wear for everyday life were nicer than any dress robes I have ever worn. One the right side of the robe there was a silver symbol embroidered. It was a dragon wrapped around a M. I was guess it was some type of family crest.

Lying next to the robes was a matching black set of underwear and a bra. The material was black silk and it was trimmed in green lace. I picked up the underwear and noticed something that made my stomach turn; the same crest was stamped onto the crouch of the underwear. I remember what Malfoy had said about wanting a "Play thing" I tried to push the thought out of my mind as I pulled of the nightgown and dressed quickly.

I sat down at the vanity. Last night only a hair brush had sat there. Now the vanity was covered in several expensive looking bottles of perfume. I opened several of the drawers finding make-up, hair ribbons, and pins. I closed the drawers and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to hold back a gasp. It had been a long time since I had been able to get a good look at myself. Despite the sleep I had I still had deep dark bags under my eyes. My cheeks had hallowed and my skin was pale. It was then something else had caught my eye. It was the collar around my neck. The collar was dark green velvet. The collar came together in the center to a black ring. I reached up and touched the collar. I couldn't slip my finger between the collar and my neck. It was like it was now a part of me.

I took my hand away from the collar and started brushing my hair. It wasn't as long as it used to be but it still reached my elbows. I brushed the mess out of my curls and pulled it into a low pony tail. I reached for the first bottle of perfume. It was a back round bottle with a silver claw on the top. I sprayed myself with it and gave a small cough. The smell was strong and rich. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I couldn't help but think how out of placed I looked. I tore my eyes away from my reflection. On the floor next to the vanity was a pair of ballet flats. I stepped into them right as I heard the lock click.

I turned and looked expecting Abigail but instead Malfoy walked into the room. He looked just as polished as the night before, dressed in a new pair of black robes. I looked me up and down before he smirked. "Now that is how you should look" He said. "You look like a proper lady now." He walked over to me placing a hand on my waist. It was then I noticed how much he towered over me. There had to be at least a foot difference in our heights. I knew that I was about 5' 2" so that would have to make him about 6'1" or 6'2"

"All we have to do is get some weight on you and you will be perfect" He leaned down and kissed me. He smelt of aftershave and tasted of mouth wash. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him off of me. I was surprised that I was actually able to break the kiss. It was probably because I had been able to catch him off guard, to get him by surprise. The shock on his face quickly turned to anger as he pulled his hand back and slapped me. The force threw me to the ground. I reached up and touched my stinging cheek. My breathing was fast and labored. I could hardly believe he slapped me.

Malfoy turned away from me and looked out the window. "I am sorry I had to do that Luna but you need to understand that you cannot tell me no" I looked at his back and I was reeling, it was then that something caught my eye. Malfoy had left the door open. I looked at his back and he was still looking away from me, talking about punishment and reward. I slowly stood up and made sure he wasn't watching. I had reached the door and was about ready to slip out when he turned around. His eyes were fire when he saw me trying to leave. I should have known better and I should have turned and walked back to him but instead I bolted out the door.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I went running. I knocked into Abigail, knocking her over but I still ran. I knew that Malfoy had to be close behind but I refused to look back I just kept running. I found the staircase and knew I was close to the front door. I was almost there, almost free. I ran down the stairs and could see the front door. I reached my hand out for the knob. I grabbed the knob my upper body slamming into the door. I twisted the knob, I was so close. The knob refused to turn. My heart sank. The door was locked. I turned about bracing my back against the door. Malfoy was on top of the stairs. I looked around wildly and turned to run through a hall but I was too late.

He grabbed me by the hair pulling me back to him. He wrapped his fingers around my throat cutting off my air. "What did I just say about disobeying me?" He threw me into a nearby table, knocking the vase that was there off and onto the floor. The vase shattered which seemed to make him angrier. I prepared myself for another slap to the face but this time instead of a slap I got a full fist. First to my face and then several blows to my chest and stomach. He stood up, straightening his robes. "Never forget you belong to me Lovegood. This can be easy or I can make this hard. Obviously you want me to make this hard"

He turned away from me "James!" He yelled. A tall man dressed also in servant's robes walked into the room. "Miss Lovegood needs to learn her place. Take her to the dungeon. She will be spending the night there" He delivered a swift kick to my ribs before walking off. I let out a small sob before losing consciousness from the pain.


	4. Wondered what it's like to touch and fee

**Chapter Four: Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something**

_A/N: Wow 8 Reviews, 7 followers, 3 favorites and 244 views already! I can hardly believe it! I glad that people are enjoying my work. _

_I wanted to ask a favor of you guys. I am I like to listen to music when I write (Obviously since the chapter titles are song lyrics haha) I would like to make a soundtrack for Monster so I would love it if you guys could either comment or send me a PM with songs that remind you of the story. When I have a full soundtrack I will post the list as well as make a graphic for the "Official" soundtrack. _

_Now I know you guys are probably sick of me rambling so now I present you with chapter 4. _

When I came to again the room I was in was dark. I was lying on a small cot. I reached up and touched my head, which was when I realized that I had a shackle around my ankle. I slowly tried to sit up and winced at the pain in my ribs. My body hurt all over. I could hardly believe what had happened. The pure angry that had come from Malfoy was scary. It was something I never had seen before.

"I wish I hadn't had to do that to you" Malfoy's voice said through the dark. I jumped slightly not realizing that he was there. He used his wand to light a candle which was sitting next to him. My eyes adjusted to the room and I looked around. It was a small stone room with a single door and no windows. The room was very small and all that was really there was a small cot, a chair and a small side table with the candle sitting on it. Draco was sitting in the chair. The shackle on my ankle was attached to a chain that was linked to the bed.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his wand. "I really wish it hadn't come to that but you needed to learn. Your ribs have been reset but you cannot have anything you the pain. You must simply deal with it." He stood and came over to me, tapping his wand on the shackle, which fell off. "Now there are three levels of punishment when you disobey. The first level is simply having your privileges taken away. The second is a beating. The third is that you must spend time down here. I am bigger and stronger than you Luna. Remember that." Malfoy walked to the small door. "Now follow me"

I stood slowly, my whole body aching. Even if I wanted to try and escape there was simply no way I had a small limp on the side that he had kicked. He sat watching me from the door. He opened it and I tried to not let out a groan when I saw that there was a large set of steps before us. Malfoy sighed and walked over to me, lifting me bridal style and carrying me up the stairs. I could feel the muscles under his shirt as he lifted me effortlessly. He carried me up through the stairs which ended on the ground floor in the kitchen. When we reached the main floor I expected him to put me down but instead he carried me up the stairs in the main hall. Malfoy did not put me down until we reached his study. It was then that he put me down in the chair facing his desk. He put me down gently like something you wouldn't want to break.

Soon as I was seated, Abigail entered the room with a small tray. On it sat two plates and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. I was confused because I was sure I had just eaten breakfast but the growl of my stomach seemed to disagree.

"It is lunch time" Malfoy said as Abigail set down the pumpkin juice and a plate of sandwiches. "You have been in the dungeon for 4 hours under a sedation spell. I needed the time to calm down and you needed your ribs to be reset." Malfoy took a sandwich from the plate and took a bite. "Now please eat"

I took a sandwich and devoured half of it quickly before I came to the same problem I had just that morning. I was full. Malfoy did not ask he simply continued to eat in silence, slowly chewing his food. Abigail had poured us glasses of pumpkin juice so I spent my time sipping it while Malfoy ate. When he was finished he snapped his finger and Abigail appeared taking the tray. He took a long drink of his juice before setting it down. He whipped his desk off as if looking for crumbs that were not there. He then reached into his desk and pulled out a small stack of papers. He placed them before me. I looked down at them and gasped when I saw Hermione's picture.

"Go ahead look them over. These are papers from the United States Ministry of Magic granting one Hermione Jean Ganger asylum as well as temporary citizenship until she can get her permanent one. She has been issued a wand, 11 inches swishy willow with a unicorn hair. She now resides at

Windsor at Hancock Park. 445 N. Rossmore Avenue . Los Angeles, California Apartment 34-C. Tomorrow she takes a placement test to find her the best suited job."

I flipped through them reading each fact as Malfoy read named them. I ran my finger over the seal. I knew there was no way that they were fake. The picture of Hermione was probably taken during her interview. She looked tired but at peace. She spoke and every once in a while a small smile crossed her face. He had done what he promised. She was free.

"Now that you see that I have held up my end of the bargain. You must start to hold up yours. For the next week you will confine to the room. Next week I will consider extending your privileges. The stunt you pulled today makes me not want to trust me and my mistrust is not something you want to have Luna. I have had a book shelf placed in the room. You may read or do whatever you wish but just be ready for me when I come to retrieve you for dinner. Am I clear?"

I nodded unable to say anything. Malfoy walked over and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and gave me a small smile. He leaned down to kiss me and I started to pull away. He gave me a stern look and I stopped. I allowed him to give me a deep kiss. I had to admit that the kiss was passionate and almost romantic. If it had been anyone else I would have been swept off my feet. He smiled at me "That is better" I couldn't help but think that he could just almost be attractive, if there wasn't a monster hiding underneath.


	5. That night he caged her

**Chapter Five: That night he caged her**

_A/N: I must apologize, everyone. I have been neglecting this story. I started a few others and even finished another one! So now I am getting another chapter out of the way. I must admit I have struggled a bit because I have considered several endings for this but I think I have decided on what ending I am going to go with. Now that I have decided on an ending I think I will have more muse to work on this story. Enough rambling and onto the story! _

After our talk I was sent back to my room. I laid on the bed my body bruised and broken. This was now my cage, my prison. I decided I might as well get used to it. I felt the ache in my ribs and I started to regret being her and then an image flashed in my head. It was Hermione's picture. That smile on her face reminded me of why I was here and what I had done. She was safe and free. That had to make this okay and I had to let that be enough. I wondered what Hermione must have been up to in America. It was about 1 pm in England; I counted in my head and realized that it was probably about 9pm there. I wondered what she was up to. Knowing Hermione she was probably curled up in a chair with a book. I thought to myself about if she had a fireplace. Then again it was summer and I heard that summers in California could be quite hot.

Somewhere in my thinking I had slipped off to a nap. I was awoken buy a knock at the door. I looked around. It was dark and the lights had turned themselves on. Or at least it seemed that way. Maybe someone came in and lit them. I heard another knock and I sat up wiping the sleep out of my eyes. "Come in," I said.

Draco walked in with a tray of food. He came and sat down on the bed with me putting the tray between us "I figured we could enjoy a meal together in our room"

I was confused. "Our room?"

"Yes my dear Luna this is our room. I had planned to give you a week to adjust before I moved back in but after your stunt today I decided that I was done sleeping in the guest room. Remember Luna that you belong to me. You swore yourself to me that means soul and…" he looked me up and down and I suddenly felt very dirty. "And body." Draco pulled a silver cover off of the plates on the tray. There sat two large plates filled with steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. "I know your stomach is considerably smaller than it should be. I would like you to at least eat a little of everything. I am not going to force you to eat more than you can handle but I would like to get you back to a healthy weight."

I took my fork and knife diving into the food. "We must teach you how to be a true lady before I can allow you to come to any dinner parties." Draco said with a small chuckle. "Our goal at the moment though is to get you healthy again so eat with your hands for all I care."

I ate and couldn't help but enjoy the food. It was so good I could hardly believe it. Then again I am pretty sure that after eating squirrel for almost a year. Was this really that bad? I mean if I listened to what he said would this be hell or would this actually be a life worth living. Then again only time could tell.

After dinner Draco called for the servants to come take the trays away. He pulled off his shoes as I watched another young woman run in, take the tray and leave as quickly as possible. Then something dawned on me that I had not realized before. "You don't have house elves"

"Your right Luna I don't," He replied pulling off his shoes. "Unlike my father I do not believe in keeping things against their will. The servants here are just that, servants. They are given room and board as well as a very nice pay. They are taken care of and they all applied to work here. I am one of those that believes that House Elves are not creatures but they have emotions and feelings as well. Of course they also freak me out but that is another thing."

Draco got up and went to the closet, he undressed and I looked away embarrassed. I had never been with a guy so it was natural to be embarrassed by the idea of any boy naked. I looked down at my hands, realizing that despite the fact that I had taken a very long nap I was still tired. I also realized that I was dressed in a night gown. I couldn't help but panic a little. Who had dressed me? I wouldn't dare say anything about it though. I hadn't realized that Draco was done dressing until I felt the bed sag as he got back into back.

"What is wrong Luna never see a boy naked before?"

"No Draco I have not"

"Well that will prove to be fun." I flinched away from him. I was not ready to lose my virginity especially to him. He must have realized that I was flinching. "Don't worry Luna I am not going to touch you. At least tonight anyway. I know better than to have sex with a girl who has broken ribs."

I nodded unable to respond. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be thankful for that or something. I lay down as Draco took a book out from his side table and started to read.

"Are you trying to go to sleep?"

"I am thinking about it."

"Will the light bother you?"

"No." I wrapped my arms around one of the extra pillows and held it to my chest. I closed my eyes hoping for sleep to come but it did not. I was not sure how long I lay there with my eyes closed willing for sleep to come and for me to drift off. After a while the light went dim and Draco settled into bed. After a minute I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I went stiff and Draco sighed and muttered, "I keep my promises Luna." I let myself relax slightly and before I knew it I slipped off to sleep.


End file.
